clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Gary's Inventions
.]] Gary the Gadget Guy has been making his inventions since the launch of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around Club Penguin Island for normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, and thereby prohibited only for his private use. They usually have a number (1000, 2000, or 3000) as a suffix. An invention with the number 1000 is a prototype, and an invention with the number 3000 is the complete version. Gary mentions in Mission 6 that 5 of 10 inventions fail or explode due to the fact that he used too much jet pack fuel. Prototypes Here are some of Gary the Gadget Guy's prototypes: 2005 *Ski Lift 1000 (revealed in a comic called, "Gary's Failed Designs") 2006 *Prototype Sled *AC 1000 *Prototype Jetpack 2007 *Electromagnet 1000 *Alarm Clock *Toaster 1000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary's Failed Designs") 2008 *Sub 1000 (Prototype of the Aqua Grabber) *Orange Juice 1000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary's Failed Designs") *Boom Box *Kite 1000 Some of these inventions were put into the Gadget Room and may have been destroyed in the Popcorn Explosion. PSA Inventions Here are some of G's inventions that he invented for the PSA: 2005 *Spy Phone (this was also his very first successful invention). 2006 *I.S.E.E.U. *Life Preserver Shooter *Manual Climbing Mechanism 3000 2007 *Furensic Analyzer 3000 *Finger Powered Lap Top *Disguise Kit *Test Chamber 2008 *Seismograph *Mission Console *Crab Translator 3000 *Binoculars 3000 EPF Inventions Here are some inventions G made for the EPF: 2008 *Spy Gadget *Snow Trekker 2010 *EPF Spy Phone *Heads-Up 3000 *Tube Transport *Spy Camera 3000 2011 *Tech Book 3000 (It is the EPF Tech-Class briefcase) 2012 *Grappling Hook (clothing item) *Plasma Laser (clothing item) *Deflection Vest (clothing item) *Anti-Lava Boots (clothing item) 2013 *TraceTracker 100 *TraceTracker 3000 Inventions for Games Here are some inventions G made for mini-games: 2006 *Wind Generator 3000 (as seen in Jet Pack Adventure) *Launch Pad *Jet Pack 2007 *Pizzatron 3000 *Air Conditioner 3000 2008 *Aqua Grabber *DJ3K 2011 *System Defender Inventions for Parties Here of some of G's inventions he invented for parties only: 2007 *Straw 3000 2008 *Monster Maker 3000 *Floor Piano 3000 *Music Maker 3000 *Pin Maker 3000 *Solar Powered Oxygen Enricher *Sunmaker 3000 2009 *Noise Maker 3000 *Island Lifter 3000 *Cloud Maker 3000 *Breeze Maker 3000 2010 *Music Player 3000 2012 *Relaxtron 3000 *Hero HQ 2013 *Time Trekker 3000 Inventions used around the Island Here are some of G's inventions used around the island: 2005 *Ski Lift *Jackhammer 3000 2006 *Propeller Cap 2007 *Clock Tower *Switchbox 3000 2008 *MP3000 2009 *Box Portals *Black MP3000 2010 *Recycletron 3000 *Water Suit 3000 *DVD 3000 2011 *Pink MP3000 *Ghoul Detector 3000 (clothing item) 2012 *Green MP3000 *Purple MP3000 *Orange MP3000 Inventions Used for Special Events Here are some of G's inventions used for special events or other purposes: 2006 *Raoul 3000 2008 *Flare Flinger 3000 (Used in the Save The Migrator Project) *Snow Cannon 3000 (Given to Rockhopper by G)‎ *Puffle Translator 3000 (revealed in ''The Great Puffle Switch'') *Wish-Maker 3000 *Pirate Translator 3000 (revealed in the comic "Rockhopper Translator") 2011 *Cauldron 3000 (Used in the E.P.F. Herbert's Battle of Doom) *Laser Shield 3000 (Used in the E.P.F. Herbert's Battle of Doom) Inventions Made for His Own Benefit Here are a couple of G's inventions that he made for his own benefit and nobody else: 2005 *Eye Scan 3000 2008 *Test Robots *Robo-Locator 2012 *Creep-O-Static 3000 *Gary's Smoke Glasses *Anti Stain Tie *Atomic Pizza Cutter 3000 *Ice Cream Trekker 2013 *Climatron 3000 Other Inventions *Rocket-powered surfboard *Snow-Cone Flavoring Machine *Snow Cannon 3000 - Made it for Rockhopper to avoid icebergs. Worthless Inventions 2008 *Cheese 3000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary Needs A Holiday") 2010 *Thingamabob 3000 2011 Unknown Date *Rubber Duck(seen in the cages next to the Gadget Room before being replaced with the Golden Puffle *Thingamajig 3000, 3001, 3002, etc. (Most likely to be invented in 2007). *Labtop *Magic beans (mentioned to be a failure in mission 11) *Toaster 3000 (shown in the real-life book Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!) Destroyed Inventions These inventions were or most likely were destroyed when the HQ blew up at the Popcorn Explosion. *I.S.E.E.U *Eye Scan 3000 *Raoul 3000 Trivia *Most of the inventions end with "3000" same with prototypes but with "1000" and one invention ended with a "10000". Gallery File:Old Spy Phone.png|Old Spy Phone File:Spy Phone2.PNG|Spy Phone File:Ac1000.PNG|AC 1000 File:Old Jet Pack.png|Jetpack File:Wd.jpg|Wind Generator 3000 File:I.jpg|Launch Pad File:Jet Pack Pin.PNG|Jet Pack File:Ski 4.jpg|Ski Lift File:Prototype Sled.png|Prototype Sled File:Ski lift1000.jpg|Ski Lift 1000 InventionBlueprints.png|Many of Gary's invention blueprints. See also *Gary *List of Herbert's Inventions *Gary's Room *HQ Category:Lists Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Items Category:PSA Category:Gary's inventions Category:Inventions